To Have and To Hold
by Sam1
Summary: Alex's POV for the day of his wedding. Alternate Universe.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the TBs or the Tracys with the exception of Sam and any original characters developed because of her.

A/N: I need to give credit to Robert Joy, the author of _Weddings Galore and Much Much More, _for the vows used between Sam and Alex. Adult content and some material may not be suitable for all readers.

To Have and To Hold

Some people are captivated by the colors of a sunset or the gracefulness of a gymnast but I was enthralled by the sight before me, the woman who I had loved for the last four years. I was brought back to the scene before me when the minister began to speak.

"Who allows for this woman to marry this man?" he asked. Jeff stood up and looked at his only daughter.

"I, Jefferson Grant Tracy, her father allow her to marry this man," he replied before sitting down again next to Grandma. The minister opened his Bible and looked down at the ceremony that we had requested.

"The bride and groom have chosen a reading by Walter Pinder. 'Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with each other. Do not fear this love. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this comes security and strength. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage. Try to commit yourselves fully and freely to each other.'

Before you Alexander Michael Murphy and Samantha Michelle Tracy are joined in marriage in my presence of these your family, friends and witnesses, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to enter." He looked at both Sam and me before continuing.

"I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows. Alexander, will you take Samantha to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live."

"I will," I answered. I gazed into Sam's piercing blue eyes through her veil and felt my heart start to pound against my chest.

"Samantha, will you take Alexander to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live."

"I will," she answered. Tilting her head back just a bit, she looked up at me and smiled softly.

"Now for the exchanging of the rings," he said. John handed Alex the ring to put on Sam's finger.

"Samantha, with this ring, I thee wed," I said as I slid the ring on her finger. Her smile brightened and a lone tear traced its way down her cheek. John then handed Sam the ring to put on my finger.

"Alexander, with this ring, I thee wed," she said, sliding the ring onto my finger.

"As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized by the joining of hands, taking of vows, and by the giving and receiving of rings. By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. Alexander, you may kiss your bride." Carefully, I lifted her veil before leaning down to gently kiss her for the first time as my wife. Before I straightened back up, I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Mrs. Murphy."

"Family and dear friends, allow me to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Murphy," the minister said. Sam and I looked at our families and friends and smiled happily at them.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" they all cried. John was the first of my new brother-in-laws to shake my hand before pulling me into a brotherly embrace. He looked down at his twin sister and hugged her gently to him before kissing her softly on her cheek. Scott, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan all followed suit. Grandma hugged us both at the same time while trying to dab the tears from her eyes. Sam hugged her close and whispered something in her ear that made her smile.

"Alex," said my father-in-law. "You had better take good care of my daughter." Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around Sam's waist and pulled her close to me.

"You have nothing to worry about there," I replied. "Sam is my wife and I will love and take care of her just as I promised in our vows." Jeff suddenly smiled and looked at both of us.

"I know you will," he said before turning to everyone else. "Reception on the pool deck and I'm pretty sure that Mother and Kyrano have prepared a feast in honor of Alex and Sam's wedding." Dinner began with a toast from John and Tin-Tin.

"Alex, I, along with my brothers would like to welcome you as one of us," he began. "We also would like to remind you that if you do anything to hurt her, you will have five angry brothers to deal with. May you both always be happy!" Sam shook her head at his toast and grinned at me.

"I love you," she mouthed. Tin-Tin stood up next and looked at us.

"Sam, I have come to think of you as my big sister in the years that I've known you," she began. "But I have to ask, don't you think we have enough testosterone in this family without you bringing home more?" Sam and I burst out laughing at her cheekiness before Sam stood and walked over to her petite Maid of Honor.

"Tin-Tin, I'm positive that with Grandma and Lady P around we can handle all of them," she said looking at each of the men on the Island. Tin-Tin giggled and hugged Sam. John stood up next to his sister and Tin-Tin.

"Virgil, can you start the music?" he asked. "Samantha and Alex, the first dance is yours." I stood up and held my hand out to Sam.

"May I have this dance?" I asked. Sam grasped my hand and followed me to the area that had been cleared for dancing. I held her close to me and grinned when she laid her head against my chest and we slowly danced to one of our favorite slow songs. As that song ended, Sam spoke to me softly.

"Alex, I'm going to ask my dad to dance, midway through the song, ask your mom to dance," she said. I smiled at her thoughtfulness.

"Okay, enjoy your dance with your dad," I replied. Sam walked to the table her dad was sitting at.

"Daddy, dance with me?" she asked. He smiled up at her and joined her on the pool deck. Halfway through the song, I asked my mother to dance. Just before the end of the song John cut in on his dad. I watched as one by one, Sam's brothers each took their turn in dancing with her. I tapped Gordon on the shoulder and grinned.

"May I cut in?" I asked. Gordon shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Sam, who started giggling. He turned to face me and took my hand in his and raised his eyebrow.

"Do you want to lead or can I?" he asked. "I've never danced with a guy before?" Sam doubled over in laughter and the rest of the family joined in with her. I shook my head, laughing at his sense of humor.

"Let me rephrase that, may I dance with my wife?" I asked again. Sighing dramatically, he stepped away from Sam and I.

"Always second best," he teased. "Grandma, will you dance with me?" With a soft sigh, Sam leaned against me.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Samantha Murphy?" I asked, before I gently kissed the top of her head.

"Very happy and in love," she answered back as Grandma called us back to the tables to begin the main courses. After dinner, all of us changed into something more comfortable. We cut our wedding cake and joked around with her brothers and made sure that our parents and Grandma were taking it easy. As the evening turned into night, I noticed that Sam was getting tired and made our excuses to retire to our rooms. Gordon and Alan whistled until Scott thumped them on the back of the head and Jeff glared at them.

"Thanks, Scott," said Sam, grinning at him. Holding hands, she and I went upstairs to the balcony and into Sam's room. When I heard the door lock, I picked her up and carried her to our bed. Gently I undressed her and explored her body since this would be our first time as husband and wife. She returned my kisses with a passion that stunned me. I lowered my mouth to her breasts, she rubbed the back of my neck and moaned at the feelings that I was creating for her.

"Alex, please," she whispered. She lay down on the bed and I crawled up next to her. Our kisses got more passionate and I positioned myself above her. Gazing up into my eyes, she begged me to enter her. I slowly pushed myself into her tight and warm body. Beginning a slow, rocking motion, I soon heard her begging for more. Hearing her soft cries, I began to thrust a bit harder and faster. Her hands rubbed up and down my back. Lowering my head to reach her lips, I kissed her as she began to release. Moments later, I felt myself reaching my own release and cried out her name. She held me tight against her so that I couldn't roll off her. We continued to kiss until Sam's eyes fluttered closed and she drifted into a peaceful sleep. I moved so that I was lying right next to her and held her close. A few hours later, we woke and made love again.

We decided to remain on the Island for our honeymoon and on the day Jeff flew my parents back to San Diego for their flight home, he surprised Sam and I with a small apartment of our own. I will always be grateful for the way her family welcomed and accepted me into their family. Most importantly, though, I have Samantha Michelle Tracy Murphy to have and to hold for the rest of our lives.


End file.
